Family Bonding! Episode 40 Part 2/2
A few hours have passed and Samantha has woken up in her bed... Samantha) Wolfgang... Blue) Samantha, you need to tell me what's wrong...This time, try not to get all worked up about it... Samantha) Okay... Blue) So how exactly would Arric get to Wolfgang? Samantha) He used some weird machine that used electricity, he was sending all these purple sparks through Wolfgang...I think that's how... Blue) And that was at my old base and home, correct? Samantha) Yeah... Blue) Sometimes I think I should have listened to your mother, you know that? Samantha) No...What was mom like? Blue) She was...She was someone who kept me in line, I mean, I don't know how we really fell in love because she hated me for being evil...She almost made me quit being how I was...And come to think of it, she was like you in so many ways... Samantha) Like me? Blue) Yeah, the same brown, short hair...The same face, even your personality is the same...Maybe that's why I wanted you dead before...I just couldn't take looking into your face because if I did, I would see your mother... Samantha) That better be the reason! Blue) Yeah...And you know, when you have your child, he or she will probably be attached to you...Just like how Arric was to your mother... Samantha) Arric was attached to mom? Blue) Yeah, you were too, but Arric...Geez...He was always near her...He was kind-of scared of me... Samantha) I can see why he was scared... Blue) Anyways...When your mother died, he changed...He looked up towards me as if I was the best guy in the world...I would teach him and he would follow...I just don't understand why he has to act like this now... Samantha) ... B'lue) And I know deep inside Arric does care for you as a brother would...He just wants some revenge on what has happened to him in the past...' Samantha) Arric...No...He is more villian like then you ever were... Blue) But you don't know...He just doesn't see things well, right now... Samantha) But dad, you don't know how he feels...He wants all the power he can get... Blue) There's limits beyond anything, Samantha... Samantha) Huh...Wonder what Wolf would say...She sound just like him with that quote XD Blue) Wolf...I miss my dear old brother...And he probably would be proud of you for taking care of Crystal and Ray... Samantha) Yeah... Blue) Well... ( Blue gets up ) Blue) You should probably get some sleep, you still have a little fever Samantha) Yeah... Blue) I guess I'll have to let them know that your okay... Samantha) Okay and don't tell them about Wolfgang, please... Blue) Um... ( Blue rubs his back ) Blue) I already did while you were asleep... Samantha) ... Blue) Well, see you tonight... Samantha) Yeah... ( Blue turns the lights off and leaves the room ) ( Samantha rolls to her side ) Samantha) Wolfgang, Dad, Mom...Even you Arric...I love you all... Set Off! Episode 41 Grade of Family Bonding! Episode 40 Part 2/2? S A B C D F Does Arric really have a soft spot in his heart? Yes No Only time will tell Category:Wolf Story 5 Category:Samantha Category:Blueking4ever Category:Arric Category:Samantha's Mom Category:Wolfgang